<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>healing. by groguchiapet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559448">healing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/groguchiapet/pseuds/groguchiapet'>groguchiapet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Force Healing (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/groguchiapet/pseuds/groguchiapet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a particularly nasty attack, your partner and his son take care of you.<br/>(gender neutral reader)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>healing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today… kind of sucks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing you needed was to run into a horde of bandits while you searched for the latest bounty. But of course, that’s what happened, and of course, they had explosives on hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel like you’re in a pool of molasses, unable to move any of your limbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can hear Din’s blaster firing, but the sound is muffled. Your head throbs from the blast; you’re sure you have a concussion now. You pray to whatever gods there are that Din’s able to take out the rest of the bandits until you can get back on your feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually- you’re probably not getting up anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commotion dies down soon enough, and heavy footsteps quickly approach where you lie. Din appears in your blurred line of sight, placing his blaster back in his belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Y/N, I’m so sorry,” He says, getting down on one knee next to you. He places his hands on your torso, which elicits an unbearable pain in your ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” You shout, and the mandalorian pulls his hands away like he just touched fire. “No, no, I’m okay, just think- think I broke a rib.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din curses, and opens his satchel. He rummages through the brown bag, looking for something, but his hands remain empty handed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any medicine on hand. We have to get back to the ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swallow, trying to hold back tears. You groan in pain as you push yourself up onto your elbows. You try to move your legs but are met with shocks of pain traveling up your shins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din, I- I can’t walk. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mandalorian swears under his breath, gently ghosting his hand over your shin. You feel completely helpless; if you didn’t have Din, you would probably lie here to rot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deep breaths for me,” He instructs before slipping one arm under your knees and the other behind your back. You shout as pain shoots up your body, and you can feel Din tense up when he pulls your body to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, just-“ You pause to take a breath, wincing. “Just get me back to the ship, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din is quiet, for a moment, looking around at the barren clearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay to fly? I won't let you fall, I just need you to hold onto my neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let your head rest on the cold beskar that covers the mandalorian’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you need to do to get back to the Crest. I trust you,” You say softly, groaning when your hip pops particularly painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Hold on tight, we’ll be there in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ve been with Din up in the air before, but you’re still terrified whenever it happens. No average human like you should be flying above planets with only a jet pack as a fuel source. Din travels gracefully with it, and all you can do is squeeze your eyes shut and hold on for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach the ship in a matter of minutes, just like he said you would, and you’re quite happy to see the old chunk of metal. You know there’s medicine waiting for you in storage, which pleases your pain-ridden brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, as well as an alien baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, bud,” You greet him once your partner steps into the ship, a little breathless, your body limp in Din’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grogu lets out a sad, confused noise, shuffling after his dad as he brings you into the cockpit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be okay, kid. Just let ‘em rest for a while,” Din tells the little green guy. The door opens with a soft swish, revealing the makeshift bed of blankets and pillows on the floor. “I’m going to put you down here, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod, letting Din place you on the knit blankets. Your body screams in pain, but you just grimace; the last thing you want to do is worry your partner. Grogu tilts his head, looking incredibly concerned as your chest heaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” You assure him with a pained smile. He blinks, climbing over the blankets to sit down next to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I have some bacta spray in the supply cabinet,” Din tells you, typing something into his control panel. “If not, well… I have a shot. But you know how that went down during testing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sigh, knowing full well how the shot never got approved for sale. You're not even sure how Din got it, but you do know he’s never used it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grogu places his tiny hand on your arm, which makes you a little calmer than before. Din on the other hand, steps towards you, and looks straight at the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Grogu</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He warns, but the kid doesn’t listen; he just closes his eyes and lets out a concentrated ‘hmph’. “Stop that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You go cold when you realize what he’s doing; you remember Din calling it ‘the force’ after his meeting with the Jedi. You’re not sure what it is or how he uses it, but you do know that it makes Grogu </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can feel the pain leaving your legs, leaving your hips, even leaving your spine. Your body feels oddly warm; a comfortable heat that overtakes the ache in your bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child begins to shake, and Din quickly leans down and scoops him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” You breathe, feeling brand new. Grogu passes out in his dad’s arms, letting out a weak squeak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him to stop doing that,” Din mutters, kneeling down and tucking the kid into his circle of blankets. You keep his area an arms length away from where the two of you sleep, since the last thing you need is to roll over and crush the little guy. Grogu smacks his lips and hums happily, snuggling deeper into the soft fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how stubborn he is,” You say, finally able to sit up. Stepping towards the control panel, Din shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once we get up into the air I’m going to jump into hyperspace,” He explains, sitting down in his chair. You watch him begin to start up the ship with a soft smile on your lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, while you do the boring stuff, I’m going to take a shower,” You tease, hearing Din scoff quietly. “Don’t jump until I get back, so I can hold onto the kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be this lucky, you must have been a healer in a past life, because the man you fell in love with actually has a shower on his ship. Most bounty hunters don’t know basic hygiene, let alone shower regularly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you shower, you think about a lot of things. Same as when you're alone in the ship, or riding a speeder down the Tatooine desert. You think of Din and how much you love him. You think of the kid, and of how much danger he’s in. And you think of where Din is going to take you next; even though you both need credits, today was probably a huge scare for him. You’re unsure whether he’s going to want you out and about anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you finish washing up, you change into a pair of underwear and one of Din’s thermal undershirts. You’ve never been too crazy about clothes; as long as it keeps you warm in the cold and cool in the heat, you don’t care what it looks like. That’s proven convenient recently, and reflects your partner’s views about a lot of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din, I’m done,” You announce once you step back into the cockpit, feeling much better than before. The mandalorian turns in his chair, and you’d bet a lot of credits that he’s smiling at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with the kid. We’re ready to jump now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod and sit back down on the ocean of blankets. Grogu is snoring peacefully, regaining the energy he lost from healing you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, jumping into hyperspace in 3...2..1!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Razor Crest surges forward with a violent lurch, and you quickly reach out to Grogu to stop him from moving. To your surprise, he stays curled up in his blankets, still dreaming away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must be tired if he can sleep through a jump to hyperspace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s one tough cookie,” You murmur once the ship is flying steady. The cockpit is dark except from the light of the stars and the blinks from the control panel. You watch as Din peels off all of his armor, placing it behind his chair. Always planning ahead, he keeps the beskar close to where you sleep just in case there’s an emergency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saves the helmet for last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You always get giddy when he takes off his helmet. Even though he’s assured you that it's okay, that you’re the only one who will ever see him, you still get excited (and even a little bit nervous) when he shows you his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of the low lighting, his face is covered with shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To your surprise, Din pulls his shirt over his head, leaving him only in boxers and socks. It gets cold on the ship, so he usually sleeps completely clothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that you’re complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come lay down,” You say softly, patting the empty space next to you. Din gives you a little smile as he slowly lowers himself onto the ground. He’s spoken to you before about how old age and his profession has taken a toll on his body, and how simply moving around can make him ache worse. “You doin’ okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now you’re up close, you can see his face clearly. He looks exhausted-he always does-but content. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to be honest, then no,” He replies, resting his hand on your bare thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Din</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” You scold, but without any true annoyance. The mandalorian ignores the subject and moves his hand to your bicep, gently pushing you down onto the blankets so that you’re facing each other. Like second nature, you intertwine your legs with his, and move close enough that your noses almost touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” He whispers, cupping your cheek in his cold hand. You smile, as does he, which makes the corners of his deep brown eyes crinkle. He runs his thumb along the underside of your eye, the bridge of your nose, the tip of your lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His lips are parted in awe, like he can’t believe you’re real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You press a gentle kiss to his lips, then another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” You say, breathless. You used to be so scared of moments like this; it felt like walking on eggshells when you first met the mandalorian. But now, you wish you could lie in his arms forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He says back, his nose bumping against yours. You giggle, overwhelmed with feelings of happiness and love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you laughing at me?” He asks, slightly offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That makes you laugh even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you idiot,” You snort, tucking your face into the junction between his neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din’s hand floats down to your hip, squeezing the soft skin there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep,” He mumbles against your hair. “You need to rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the sound of Grogu and Din’s snoring lulls you to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr @ purelypascal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>